Crow/Quotes
This page is unfinished. Any contribution, if correct, is welcome. Don't be shy to add or edit more quotes that may have been missed/misinterpreted. This is the page containing in-game quotes from the character Crow. General Quotes Spotting Tracks * Wait, I got 'em. '' * ''Stick close. * Here. We're not lost. * Monster tracks. Easy. * Footprints. '' * ''Got it. Let's go. '' * ''Can't miss these. * Follow me. Spotting Monster * I'm pointing right at it. '' * ''Monster. * It's there. * It's there. Think we can get it. Let's go. Carrion Birds * Birds. Let's go. '' * ''That way. Birds. Hoisting Gobi * Here bird! * Gobi! * Come on, Gobi! * Come here, Gobi! Releasing Gobi * Go. * Know what it looks like? Good. Go. '' * ''Go on. Find the Monster. * Don't let me down, bird. '' * ''You know what to do. '' Gobi spotting Monster * ''Gobi's got it! * Hehe. Good bird! * Let's go. Gobi found it. '' * ''Yeah, Gobi found it. '' * ''Gobi's got it. Told you. Doming Monster * Done. * Monster. Time for you to die. '' * ''Here we go. Monster. * Heh. Got him. * Monster, trapped. * Got it. Let's kill it. Missing Dome * Eh, can't win 'em all. '' * ''Thought I got it. '' * ''Oh well. Next time. Dome running out * No more dome. * Uh, we're about to lose the Arena. * Bout to lose the dome. Attacking Monster * Firing at the Monster. Just doing my job. * Targets too big. '' * ''It's on us! Fight! * Stage one, right? Easy. * This thing'll die quick. * Firing on a Monster. Not sure which one this is. * 2 Stage two, still not a problem. '' ** ''What stage is this one? Two? No problem. ** Stage two, going down. ** Shooting at a stage... two, looks like. ** Your size just makes you easier to shoot! Goliath * Goliath! Got something for you! * Goliath, come to the wrong planet. '' * ''Firing on a Monster. Goliath. * Goliath! Fight's on! * Throw Dodging rocks, ok. '' ** ''Uh... rock? Yeah, rock! ** Heads up. Rock. '' * Breath ''That's right, it breathes fire. ** Wow, fire breath. ** Fire. Huh. That's unusual. ** Fire breath! Stay back! Wraith * Firing on the... Wraith! Hah, I remembered. '' * ''Uh, Wraith! Right? Kraken * Uh, Kraken! * Kraken in my sights. '' * ''Kraken! You'll like this! * Kraken, let's go. '' * ''Firing on the, ah... squid-looking one. Behemoth * Behemoth! We are ready for you! * Behemoth! * Behemoth! You are not that big! * Found the Behemoth! * Fissure Jetpacks! Dodge! * Wall down What happened to the wall? Armor down * No more armor. '' * ''It ran out of armor. Heh. '' * ''Armor's gone. Dome Falling * Dome's about to drop. * Dome is, uh... out. Monster staging up * That was the Monster. Staging up. '' * ''It staged up. Huh. * Hm. Thought we'd find it before it did that. * Staged up. Still gotta fight it. Albino * Shooting this white one. * Albino. Got something for me? * Albino, goodbye. Wildlife * Plant. It'll eat you. * Firing on this thing. * Tyrant Tyrant. No joke. * Megamouth Megamouth here. Something bad in these things. Tear you up inside. Being healed * All I need. Thanks. '' * ''Thanks. Not used to, ah... people. * Nice. Thanks. '' * ''You got me. I'm healed. '' Getting headshot on Monster * ''Too easy. * I can do it again, hang on. * Bullseye! * What I get paid for, I guess. * Like that? * Hit. Teammate getting headshot * Nice. Can you do it again? Cabot's Damage Amp * Wow, that's uh... a lot of damage. Reviving teammate * Come on. Still fighting. * Monster's gone. You can get up. * Bucket I got you, tin man. * Cabot Let's go, leader man. * Hyde Not helping us on your ass, Hyde. ** I got him. Come on, Hyde. * Hank Come on, Hank. We need you. ** Need shields and orbitals. So... ** Get up and give us an orbital. ** Got you, Hank. ** Come on old man. ** I got you Hank. Need some shields. ** Hey, Hank. Guess, ah... guess you survived. * Caira Ok, Caira. Let's go. Downed * Ungh... it got me! * I'm wounded! * Help!? * I'm down, help! * I'm going to die! * Hey! A little help here! * Uh. Help? Teammate death * Hank That was, ah, support guy. Orbital. Hank. '' ** ''Sorry, Hank. * Medic Too bad. I liked having a medic. ** Medic's gone. Not sure I like that. Two left * Bad plan. * Next time, we kill the thing at stage one. * Just us? Ok. * Two down. Two to go. Sole Survivor * Don't know why I let Slim talk me into this. '' * ''See if there's a cave around here. '' Win * ''Told you. '' * ''Dead Monster. Good. '' * ''Knew we'd win.Category:Hunters Legacy The following quotes only exist in the Legacy ''version of Evolve. '''Defend' Lose * Let's go. No reason to hang around.